


Make Us Who We Are

by Tirlaeyn



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirlaeyn/pseuds/Tirlaeyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fate can work her will, but it is our choices that make us who we are. </p><p>A soulmate au with a twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Us Who We Are

**Author's Note:**

> Finn has a flashback to when he was first abducted by the First Order. There is implied child abuse and death, but it's all offscreen. It might be jarring though.

Finn needed to wake up. He just wasn't sure if he wanted to. What would he find? The dream or the nightmare? This hazy half awake felt so good. If he stayed perfectly still perhaps he could continue to convince himself the dream was real.

“Finn, buddy, I’m sorry I’ve been away. But the mission was a success, and no lives lost. Not even anyone to keep you company in here.” 

Poe. Poe Dameron. And if that was Poe maybe it hadn't been a dream. The warmth from his hand being held certainly felt real, and- Wait. Poe was here, talking to him, and holding his hand. It had to be a dream, but it was certainly one he wanted to be awake for.

“Poe.”

Finn struggled to speak and open his eyes, which only triggered a coughing fit. 

“Hey, hey, hey. Take it slow. Breathe. There you go.”

Finn swallowed, breathing in and out until he felt himself regulate. He squinted at the ceiling and searched around until he found Poe's face. Those eyes. So full of warmth and kindness and concern.

“Poe. Are you real?” Finn whispered, still not trusting his voice.

“Yeah, buddy. I’m real. It's so good to see you awake. I should really get the doctor.” Poe tried to let go, but Finn held on.

“No, stay. Don't let go.” 

“Okay, Finn. I’ll stay.”  
******

Poe rested his forehead against the wall of the refresher stall, letting the hot water run down his back while he struggled to pull his heart, his emotions, and his life back together. 

If after a month of seeing Finn everyday Poe thought his feelings for him would slide back into rational territory, he was very, very wrong. For one thing, Finn refused to stop being, well, Finn. The more Poe learned about him and the better he got to know him, the deeper he fell. Here was a man who had suffered untold horrors at the hand of the First Order, who had been raised to be nothing more than a killing machine, and he came out of all of it so incredibly kind, caring, funny, full of joy, enthusiasm, and empathy. Simply incredible. The Resistance had welcomed Finn with open arms and called him a hero, and it was so true. Poe figured everyone on base was a little bit in love with Finn. 

For his part, it was far more than a little bit. And it didn't make sense. He couldn't blame his feelings on adrenaline anymore. So what was it? If it wasn’t the perfect soulmate kind of love that he’d heard songs and read poetry about, the kind his father simply described as 

‘The best feeling in the world, and when you find him, Son, you'll know. The names are only proof for everyone else. The only proof you'll need is your own heart.’ 

If this is not that feeling, Poe has to imagine the true feeling would kill him. 

For Finn's part, as far as Poe could tell, he hadn't reacted to Poe’s name at all. Though Finn seemed to truly enjoy his company, Poe had to admit that his relationship barometer was so screwed up when it came to Finn that he couldn't get a read at all. Surely Finn would have said something if he had been reading and wondering about Poe’s name for years. 

Poe took a deep breath as he turned the water off and reached for a towel and an undershirt. With the water off, he could hear someone else enter the communal refresher room, and he wanted his chest covered. No one wanted to risk revealing their soulmate’s name (or names, in some cases) until they were ready to reveal it, and Poe had always been especially sensitive about it. Especially now.

“Poe!” Finn called out.

Poe nearly ducked back into the stall. Though it was inevitable that they would pass each other in here at some point, he wasn't at all prepared to deal with the magnetic force that was a half-naked smiling Finn. Half naked. Shirtless, to be exact. 

_Don't look, Dameron. Focus on his eyes. He has such pretty eyes, and his smile lights up his whole face. Just look at all that perfection._

But involuntary muscle movements are involuntary, and Poe’s eyes flicked down to Finn's chest before he could stop them. What he saw hit him in the gut. 

“Poe, are you okay? You look a bit sick.” Finn inquired softly as he stepped forward. 

Poe squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again. He looked up at Finn, but he couldn't think of what to say. For once all speech had left him. The implication of what he had just seen, the vile, cold hearted, monstrous truth of it made him ill. There wasn't a name on Finn's chest. Instead, in the space where it should be over his heart, was a burn scar.

“Don't worry about me, buddy. I’m fine.” Poe flashed what he hoped was a reassuring smile. “How are you getting along?”

Finn gave him a look that could only mean, ‘I know you aren't fine, but I'm not going to push it.’ Then he smiled.

“Everything has been great. Physical therapy is progressing well. Intel has me racking my brain for every bit of information I can pass on. It gets exhausting, but, you know, anything I can do to help is worth it.” Finn said.

Poe knew he meant it. Finn felt he owed the Resistance his life for rescuing him and Rey. Poe had told him many times that it was honestly more the other way around, but he was as humble as he was heroic. So much had been stolen from this beautiful man, and Poe wanted to give him back as much as he could. He was going to have to explain about soulmates, no matter how personally painful and awkward it was. Finn deserved to know, and there wasn't anyone else better to do it. 

“I think we need to talk. In private. But I'm busy all day, so this evening? Are you free to come by my quarters?” Smooth, Poe. Really smooth.

“Are you sure you're okay?” Finn looked unconvinced when Poe nodded, but he continued on. “If you need to talk, I’ll be there. I should be free. I’ll see you. Take care of yourself, today.” He gave Poe’s shoulder a squeeze and headed for a refresher stall.

Now Poe had the rest of the day to figure out how to broach the subject without sounding patronizing or alluding to this ridiculous crush.

With evening came a knock at his door. Poe took a deep breath to steady himself, and opened the door. And there was Finn with a smile brighter than any star and eyes Poe could just fly right into. He wouldn't need a chart, because his heart knew the way. 

Oh, yeah he had it bad. 

_Keep it together, Dameron. Say something, you're staring!_

‘Finn! Hey, you made it.” Poe said gesturing for Finn to enter.

“You weren't at dinner.” Finn sounded concerned. 

“Oh. Yeah, sorry. Wasn't feeling well. Not much of an appetite.” It was true too, although it was a case of nerves and not sickness that had put him off dinner.

“You can keep this for later, then. No one had seen you eat, so I brought you a couple of the more portable items.” Finn offered a small bag of food with his face full of concern. 

Being a pilot meant odd hours were the norm, so Poe was used to fending for himself for meals anyway. He’d actually become a passable cook. But the kindness in this gesture was definitely something Poe was not used to. Even in the Resistance, people were expected to take care of themselves. This was an army after all. But Finn was something else. 

“Thank you. It smells amazing.” Poe set the bag down next to him and sat on the bed. Finn took the only chair in the room.

“What do you need to talk about, Poe? I am here to listen.” Finn leaned forward, eager and attentive, ready to help his friend. 

And here Poe was with information that was likely to break his heart. Well, there was nothing else for it. He took a deep breath.

“Finn, when you were...before, did they ever talk to you about soulmates?” 

Finn’s eyes widened and he sat back in his chair. Poe watched him try to process what the question might mean.

“You mean like romantic love? It wasn't allowed, but we knew about it. I know what it means to have a boyfriend, Poe. Sometimes troopers would pair off, secretly. Trade jobs so they could work together. Sometimes sleep together. It was dangerous though. I never found anyone I thought it was worth it to try with, personally.”

Poe nodded. It was what he had expected to hear. He picked at the food Finn had brought as he considered what to say next.

“Soulmates are more than just people pairing up. Everyone has one person, or at least one, some people have more, who they were meant to be with. The soulmate bond is unbreakable. It is the strongest connection between two people that exists. And everyone, usually when they are a young child, but sometimes later depending on the age difference between soulmates, gets the name of their soulmate on their chest over their heart. It shows up when their soulmate is born, or they are born with it if they are the younger one, like a tattoo or a birthmark. Everyone has one.”

Poe could barely look Finn in the eye. He hated being the bearer of such an awful truth, that something so beautiful had been taken from Finn. His heart ached, but he knew it couldn't come close to what Finn was feeling. Finn's eyes went wide with comprehension.

“They burned ours off. They- That's why when you saw me, you looked sick. I couldn't figure that out. It wasn't the reaction I’d been hoping for. I mean, I- Is the connection lost, then?” 

The look in Finn's eyes burned Poe's soul, almost as if he could feel Finn's pain twisted up with his own. He longed to wrap Finn in his arms, and tell him that it was okay. It didn't matter if they were soulmates or not. They were friends, and he would always be there for him. He reached out and took Finn's hand, a reassuring gesture for both of them. 

(Poe steadfastly was not going to think about what ‘not the reaction I was hoping for’ meant. This wasn't the time for that.)

“I don't know.” Poe looked at the floor as he talked, his thumb running over Finn's knuckles. “I hope it isn't. I don't think it would be. My dad always said the names were more like a formality, that the soul knew its mate instinctually. I think it's true.”

Finn held Poe's hand tightly. He looked down at their fingers intertwined and then into Poe's eyes.

“Poe? What does yours say?” Finn's voice was steady, but his eyes were pleading.

“Ah well, buddy, Finn...it isn't something people discuss other than with their soulmates. It's private. That's why most people wear shirts everywhere. It's less awkward that way and, so…” Poe caught himself starting to ramble, afraid of answering the question he wasn't even sure Finn was asking.

“So it's not me, then.” Finn said with a voice full of disappointment. 

And there it was. The question Poe had been debating how to answer, the one he hoped was coming and yet dreaded, because the answer had to be ‘no’. He wasn't sure how he should feel. Relieved? Justified? At least Finn felt something too. Maybe he wasn't completely losing it. Still, it was heartbreaking knowing that they both felt something and yet they could never be sure it was the real thing. 

“No, it isn't you.” 

He wanted to say, ‘I wish it was you. It seems like it should be you. I love you, Finn. You're such an amazing person. I can't stop thinking about the first time I saw your face. How perfect it feels whenever we’re together.’ Poe bit his tongue and let go of Finn's hand. It wasn't the time or the place. It wouldn't be fair to make such a declaration when they are both so vulnerable. 

And yet Finn reached out and held on. He shook his head, expression stubborn and defiant.

“But there's no way to know!” Finn declared. “They took my soulmate’s name. That's a new one to add to the list, but I've known for years that they took my real name too. I love being Finn, but it isn't the name my parents gave me. And it certainly wasn't FN-2187. Wouldn't my soulmate have my birth name?”

This. Had never even occurred to Poe, and it really, really should have. Of course Finn wasn't born just a number. The First Order kidnapped their soldiers young and raised them, but they weren't born into it. Just because Finn couldn't remember his birth name didn't mean he didn't have one.

“Poe, if you...would you want it to be me?” 

Finn looked at him with eyes that held so much love and hope, and Poe wondered how he hadn't seen it before. He had ignored his instinct, his heart, his reasoning, assuming he only saw his own desire reflected back, trying so hard to be sensible and responsible. Well, he had never been particularly good at either.

“Oh, Finn. Of course, I want it to be you. I just...you didn't say anything and the names didn't match and I thought maybe something was wrong with me. I didn't want to bur-”

And then Finn was kissing him, warm and soft, hesitant at first but growing bolder and more insistent as Poe responded in kind. Finn wrapped his free hand around the back of Poe’s neck. It was a bit awkward. Finn's chair was higher than the bed. Poe tugged on Finn's shirt, pulling him up until they were both standing chest to chest clinging to each other. This was actually happening. He was here kissing Finn, and oh, soulmates and sensibility be damned. Their hearts knew the truth.

(Three months later)

In the rapidly darkening control room, Finn rubbed his eyes and examined the report in front of him once again. He knew he shouldn't get his hopes up, but this actually seemed promising. A scout had discovered what looked like an abandoned First Order outpost intact but devoid of life signs. Which, of course, didn't mean devoid of danger, but the intel that could be gleaned from such a place might prove invaluable to the Resistance and also personally to Finn. Just the slightest chance they could find records of stormtrooper histories was enough to get his pulse racing. 

Rey had found her family. Finn couldn't imagine having Luke Skywalker for a father. (Though he would soon find out what it would be like having him for a teacher.) On long nights when neither of them could sleep, Poe told stories of flying with his mother as a young child. Give Jess Pava half a glass of Corellian wine, and she’ll start in on the exploits of her cousins back home. Everyone had a family, or at least memories of one. Try as he might, Finn couldn't remember anything before the Order. Though he had cared about his fire squad, though he may have at one time called them brothers, he knew they hadn't been a real family. He wanted a family. People who knew who he was, where he was from, what his name was. The Resistance base was starting to feel like home, but the question of his origins still weighed on him. 

It only got worse when Finn thought about Poe and the soulmate issue. But it made him want to find his family that much more. He wanted to prove to Poe and himself that they were soulmates. He repeated the name on Poe’s chest, whispered it to himself like it could jog his memory, but nothing came of it. To Finn, ‘Rydel’ sounded just as foreign as the concept of having one’s life partner chosen by fate or whatever it was. They fought for freedom in all things, and yet people were beholden to the names assigned to them? It seemed rather contradictory to Finn. He couldn't imagine loving anyone but Poe, and he knew Poe felt the same way. Still this soulmate issue hung between them. Finn wanted it gone. 

The sound of footsteps broke Finn out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Poe walking toward him.

“Finally found you.” Poe said with a smile. “I checked the room and the mess. Should’ve known you’d still be working.”

For a moment, Finn simply watched Poe. The control room was empty save for the two of them, but there could be thirty people. Finn would still only have eyes for Poe, the warmth of his smile, the expressiveness of his eyebrows, the way his hair curled around his ears. Someday, Finn might start to get over how beautiful Poe Dameron was, but it wasn't likely.

“Poe! Come look at this.” Finn said, excited. “I think I’ve found us a mission.” 

Finn met Poe with a quick kiss and handed him the datapad. He drew tiny circles on Poe’s back as the other man read. Poe shivered and smiled.

“This sounds like just what you’ve been hoping for. Have you run it past the General yet?” Poe asked.

Finn took the datapad back and set it on his workstation.

“No, I haven't given my proposal for the mission yet. It can wait for the morning. Let's eat, and get a good night’s sleep first. I want my pilot in prime condition.” Finn said.

“Always the practical one.” Poe teased, throwing an arm around Finn.

“One of us has to be,” Finn said with a laugh. He turned in for another kiss before they headed off to the mess hall together. 

******  
The mission proposal went better than even Finn anticipated, and they were on their way to FO-391 (formerly Gkan-4) before noon D’qar time. The small freighter they had been assigned was packed full of empty crates to hopefully fill with supplies and BB-8 for data storage, and because he’d sulk if left behind. 

Despite Finn wanting a good night’s sleep, they hadn't actually done much sleeping until the wee hours. Finn had woken up with a tension headache and an inexplicable sense of dread. He couldn't think of a single thing to say to pass the time. Of course, if you have an uncomfortable silence to fill, it is helpful to have Poe Dameron around.

“-and, you know, I told Iolo to let the matter drop, but he just had to get one more jab in. Cost us ten de-merits each, but it was worth it to see the look on-” Beeping from the control panel interrupted Poe’s story. “Ah, we’re here. Prepare to leave hyperspace. Let’s hope this place is truly abandoned.”

It did seem to be empty, but intact. Rocky uneven terrain meant the one air strip was the only place to land. Finn took a breath of thin dusty air and shook his head. Three small buildings huddled together along with a small hanger and the airstrip: clearly, a temporary outpost. Still, size doesn't always denote usefulness. They could still find something valuable here.

“Wonder what they used this place for. Could be a staging point of some kind. There are a few inhabited systems within modest distances.” Poe said as they made their way to the closest of the three buildings. BB-8 rolled along behind with difficulty. Broken stone and debris blocked the little droid’s path, but he managed.

The door to the first building was locked, but they had anticipated this. Poe had it open in minutes thanks to a few tools and a handy bit of knowledge. Finn was impressed, but not surprised. The man was, after all, almost as much a spy as a pilot, though he didn't like to admit it. 

When the door opened, Finn froze on the threshold. His right hand gripped the doorframe for support when his knees threatened to give out under the weight of a sudden attack of memory.  
*****  
‘Stand at attention! In order, you shall step forward to receive your designation and speak the oath!’

Children. All lined up dressed in dirty mussed attire all mismatched. None of them could have been older than five years old. The sound of crying filled the air, broken only by that voice barking out numbers. 

“FN-2186. Speak the oath.”

A small boy stepped forward his dark eyes filled with fear. It was barely a whispered voice that spoke.

“The First Order is my mother and my father. I shall take orders and be loyal. I shall uphold the purity of the First Order. I shall bring order to the galaxy. I shall not fail in my tasks lest I be punished and bring dishonor to the First Order.”

“FN-2187. Speak the oath.” 

A young girl stood next in line. Curls fell down her back and tears down her face. She seemed rooted to the spot. 

“FN-2187! Step forward and speak the oath.” The man’s voice sharpened. 

But the girl couldn't or wouldn't move. At a sign from the man in front, a stormtrooper who had been standing off to the side, walked forward, picked up the girl, and took her away. Crying could be heard echoing down the hall, and then it was silent. 

The man turned to the next child in line. 

“FN-2187. Speak the oath.”

The boy wore better fitting clothes than most of his linemates. He wasn't crying or fidgeting. He spoke with all the stubborn defiance of a four year old.

“My name is Matheen! My momma is coming. You will all be sorry!”

“FN-2187, you no longer have a name or a mother. You belong to the First Order. Stand forward and speak the oath.”

“No!” Matheen screeched as loud as he could and stomped his foot for emphasis.

Another trooper appeared to take Matheen away.

“I think,” the man said to the trooper. “We have a candidate for the Break Room.” 

The trooper nodded and left carrying Matheen.

“FN-2188. Speak the oath.”  
****

“Finn, you okay? Finn!” Poe’s voice was sharp, but full of concern. He grabbed Finn’s arm. “Hey, are you with me?”

Finn flinched under Poe's touch, his eyes wide and unfocused. 

“I've been here,” Finn’s voice was hollow. “When I was young, they brought us here.”

“Oh, Finn. I’m so sorry.” 

Poe had released Finn’s arm when he flinched, but he placed a hand tentatively on his shoulder. Finn couldn't bring himself to respond, and Poe let his hand fall.

“They took us from our families, and brought us here to be processed. They assigned us numbers, and made us swear loyalty to them. They tortured us. How could I have forgotten?”

Finn felt a little more of himself come back to the present, though the pain of the memory lingered. He looked at his hands, at the floor, at the tiny dusty room that had triggered such a painful and devastating memory.

Anywhere but Poe’s eyes. 

“I remembered my name. I remember my mother. I remember...it's fuzzy, but it's as if it's right there.” Finn reached out as if to pluck the memory of his origins from the very air itself. He hesitated before he spoke again. 

“My name wasn't Rydel,” Finn confessed. “It was Matheen.” 

Finn’s own faith in their love had been betrayed. He had regained a part of his past, but at what price? He wanted to continue the search through the buildings to see if they could find computers with information on the children who had been processed through here. He had a name and a designation. Maybe that was enough to find a planet, a village, his parents. But he wouldn't move until Poe responded. As important as rediscovering his past was to him, this was important too.

Bwee bip beep whrrr

BB-8 had been searching the building for databanks and had clearly found something. Poe knelt down to BB-8’s level while the droid delivered the rest of his message. Finn’s binary was still rough, but he understood enough. BB-8 had found the databanks, but they were behind another locked door, and he needed Poe to break in.

“Sure, pal.” Poe said standing up. “Show us the way.” 

Poe caught Finn’s eye and mouthed the word ‘later’ before following after BB-8, but he couldn't hide the pain in his eyes. Finn wanted to protest, to grab hold of Poe and assure him that nothing had changed. But perhaps it had. Perhaps they couldn't be together now that there was proof they weren't soulmates. Finn wanted to be excited about this chance to find his family, but was it worth losing Poe? Would good news always be followed by pain? He took a deep breath, and followed after Poe and BB-8. 

Later. Later they would talk.

BB-8 downloaded all the data, but it would take time for him to process and catalog it all. They searched the rest of the compound, but didn't find much. Finn’s thoughts were so full of Poe and his family, he barely saw it. At least he didn't have any more visions. 

Poe didn't say a word the whole trip back to D’qar. Finn could feel his pain, fear, and confusion, but the closer they got to base, more solid stubborn resolve replaced it. That worried Finn most of all.

They arrived back at base as D’qar’s sun sank behind the horizon. Finn and Poe walked to the briefing room in silence. Leia took one look at them, and sent them to their quarters. 

“Threepio will help BB-8 process the data,” she assured them. “Finn, if anything pertaining to you personally is found, it will be sent along. Meanwhile, I want you both in your quarters, and I don't want to see either of you until lunchtime tomorrow.”

Finn briefly considered retreating to the mostly unused room he had been assigned after he left the medbay. It was still technically his. But he knew that would be against the spirit of Leia’s order, and more importantly, it would only force the wedge in deeper between Poe and himself. 

Poe hesitated at the door of the room they had been sharing for two and a half months. Finn waited holding his breath. Poe finally turned to Finn and spoke.

“You don't have to come in.” 

His voice was steady, practiced. Finn hated it. 

“Yes I do, Poe. We need to talk about this.” Finn brushed his fingers across Poe’s cheek. “Please.”

Poe stiffened at Finn’s touch, but he nodded and moved aside so Finn could enter. The door clicked shut. Finn had never realized how loud it was. Poe stood with his back to Finn, eyes still on the door. 

“Which name would you like me to use?” Poe asked still in that emotionless voice that Finn figured he’d been trained to use at some point, but Finn also knew he meant the question genuinely. 

“Finn is fine, Poe,” Finn assured him. He wanted desperately to take Poe into his arms to make sure he understood. “Nothing has to change between us. I still-” 

“Yes, it does, Finn.” Poe spun around, his eyes flashed with anger and pain, but his voice remained steady. “You have a chance at a real life. Your soulmate is out there waiting for you, the person you were meant to be with, Finn. Not some lovesick pilot who’s married to the Resistance.” 

Finn grew cold and shook his head. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did Poe think so little of their relationship that he expected him to run off at the first sign of something else? 

“That isn't fair, Poe, and you know it.” Finn took two steps forward and gripped Poe’s arms. “Listen to me. I love you. And no half remembered name, no decades old First Order records, no Force memory vision thing is going to change that. I chose to leave the Order. I chose to fight with the Resistance. And I choose to love you. Everyday. That's what matters. Isn't it?” 

“But, Finn-” And all the emotion flooded back into Poe’s voice. His eyes were wet as his resolve melted. Finn finally gathered Poe into his arms. He spoke with his face buried in Poe’s neck.

“I don't care, Poe. I don't care. I want to find my family and rediscover my past, but not at the expense of everything else. When I was finally healed after Starkiller, Leia gave me the option to leave. She said the Resistance is all volunteers, and she wouldn't command me to stay. I chose to stay. For Rey. For Han Solo. For you.”

They stood that way for a moment, clinging to each other. Poe took a deep breath and stepped back to look in Finn’s eyes.

“I’m sorry. You're right. I wasn't being fair. I love you so much. I was so sure we were soulmates. The way I feel about you, I’ve never felt for anyone before. When you remembered your name, when it didn't match my mark, it was like a punch in the gut. But I didn't want you to feel obligated to me. You deserve every chance to be happy. You deserve to know yourself and your past, and I guess, I thought once you had that you wouldn’t need me anymore.”

Finn chanced a smile. He wiped a tear off of Poe’s face with his thumb.

“Poe Dameron, that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard you say.” 

Poe threw his head back and laughed, and Finn laughed with him. The tension in the room melted, and Finn felt himself truly relax for the first time that day. 

“As I see it,” Finn said with smile. “We have one more choice to make.”  
“Oh? And what is that?” Poe asked as he leaned in for a kiss. Finn responded, kissing Poe deeply before pulling away.

“Food or fuck?”

“Finn!” Poe grinned. Then, he paused, his face thoughtful. “The General did say she didn't want to see us until tomorrow. And I have a pretty good supply of snacks in here. I think we could survive for quite awhile.” 

Finn caught Poe’s mouth in another kiss, this one deeper and needier. He buried one hand in Poe’s hair and held him tight against him with the other, his fingers splayed against Poe’s lower back.

“On the other hand,” Poe continued when they finally paused to breathe. “If you don't shuck those clothes and let me get my mouth on more of you, I might die.” 

Hours later, after sex and food and sex again, they lay curled up on the edge of sleep. Tomorrow, Finn would start the process of reviewing all the data BB-8 had collected. He still hoped to find some insight into his own origins. But for now, he had Poe, and Rey, and Leia, and Resistance. He had a place to belong and something to fight for, and it was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest thing I've written that I've actually finished. Please leave a kudo or a comment. It would make my life.


End file.
